godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Spin-off chapter 7
Geez, I sure got bored in my first school day... Anyway, enjoy! ---- I call to Baluar’s phone. He answers nigh-instantly, and begins to mock around. -What’s going on, Daniel? The Ouro is too slow for you? -It’s dead. A Corrosive Hannibal just impaled it with its fire lance … – I say, while avoiding a strike. -Damn. That’s because I said you to watch out for them Corrosives. If I had only shut up… – He quickly realizes he’s ranting nonsense. – Hold on, reinforcements are en route. Just… survive for a few minutes. I cut the communication and then block another attack from the Hannibal, but suddenly it decides Julia makes for a better target. I disagree. -Ah, no, you’re gonna come over here. – I say, while crushing the tip of its tail. It seems to ignore my attack, but it suddenly turns around to see me and spits dark fire in my direction. I block it with my shield, but it still burns my t-shirt (which I just had gotten fixed from Lili’s shot). – Damn you, messing with my subordinates and destroying my clothes! You’re gonna pay for that. – I try to strike its head with the hammer, but the Hannibal’s faster and strikes me with a sweep of its right arm. I go flying backwards for a good 50 feet and only stop when I crash into one of the pillars of Aegis. -Daniel! – Julia shouts. She then cleaves her scythe’s edge into the “scale” of the monster, and retracts it so she ends up riding the beast. Afterwards, she sinks the scythe into the beast’s head. While the attack should be deadly, the beast barely reacts, despite having its left eye unusable. He simply shakes Julia off its body, God Arc included, and then comes in my direction. Is all lost? -Seems like I arrived just in time. – I hear a woman saying. I look towards my right and, there she is, Nia in all her splendor. I swear I’ve never been so happy to see someone in all my life. – Get outta here! – She screams, while destroying the beast’s arm guard. While most of the monsters would fight to the death, this one leaves the place by jumping off Aegis’ limits, and then goes away swimming. I had never seen an Aragami swimming, except for a Gboro-Gboro. – How curious. I had never seen a Hannibal fleeing from a battle like this. At any rate, I arrived just in time, haven’t I? -Yeah… Urgh… hurts. – The beast’s strike was hard, indeed. -Hmmm. I’m no doctor. You can’t move due to the general pain? – I whisper “yes”, and she goes on. – Well, I think the best way to forget about pain is to have an even greater pain troubling you. – She’s joking. Please… She then proceeds to punch me in the left arm. The strike itself doesn’t have as much strength as the Hannibal’s hit (I think), but she hits me in the nerve, and I scream and grab my left arm with my right arm. -See? I was right. Move on. – Shit, it HURTS!! Trying my hardest not to scream again, I give her a hateful sight, and then proceed to move on to base. Till we gotta climb up a ladder, that is. -Hey, genius! – I scream to Nia. – In case you didn’t notice, I can’t climb up ladders. Both my arms are useless right now. -Hmmm, didn’t think about that. Let me think… – She said, and suddenly hit me in the head. It didn’t hurt that much, really, but suddenly everything begins to fade. Ah, crap… – Sweet dreams, jerk. – I hear her saying. -See ya, bitch. – I answer, although I can’t be certain that she hears me. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic